


All The King's Horses

by aHostileRainbow



Series: Mostly BAMF: A Collection of Small Fries Kicking Ass (Literally or Figuratively) [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Not Really Character Death, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aHostileRainbow/pseuds/aHostileRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That SNAFU Where Tsuna Thinks Everybody's Dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The King's Horses

The calls come in all at once. Fuuta is shaking as he presents them, and Tsuna cannot even wonder why. He is an empty sieve, all the bright particles that had sifted through him each day are...gone.

When he speaks, he feels nothing.

"Send teams to recover any remains. Tell Basil that the names of those responsible should be on my desk within the hour." Standing, Tsuna does not trip, does not overbalance or stumble, even as the sense of simultaneously floating and sinking undercuts him.

Without another word Tsuna strides from the room, moving blindly toward a corridor in the Tenth Generation living area. On each wall there are four doors, with Tsuna's own room standing alone at the dead end.

Every room is empty now. His Guardians are dead. Reborn will never need his guest room again. They are dead. They are dead _they are dead **they are dead**_. Tsuna's family, nearly every person most precious to him is dead.

They have been murdered. The thought freezes Tsuna in his own doorway for a long breath. Mechanically, he steps in, three steps to the center of his small sitting room, three more to his bedroom. Tsuna closes his eyes.

The silent roar of sky flames echoes through the Vongola mansion, but no one comes close. There is no one left with the right.

* * *

Exactly a minute before Basil's hour deadline is up, Tsuna's phone chimes an alert. Listless and cold, he sets it on the marble floor before him. There is nothing left of the plush furniture his quarters had housed; even the ashes have been swept out the open window.

Tsuna breathes, because he cannot stop, and opens the message.

_Formica, Ghepardo, Cigno alliance. Cigno arranged the Guardians' crash, Ghepardo the Arcobaleno's poisoning, Formica the Cavallone assault._

_I'm so sorry, Tsuna_.

Tsuna stares and tries to summon some emotion, anything at all to fill the icy nothing he has become. Pure flame is his only answer.

Sky flames create harmony. Tsuna considers that these might be the purest flames he's ever felt, if only because nothing brings more harmony to his resolve than the thought of his family.

His family is dead.

Tsuna will create harmony anew, and properly this time. When he is done, there will be no discord left in all of Italy. Calmer than he has ever been, Tsuna stands, walks six steps to his door, shuts it silently. The walk to the mansion's main door passes in a blur until he meets an obstacle he cannot turn to ash.

Iemitsu is a living wall between him and the door; he is speaking, Tsuna can see his lips moving, but nothing is reaching him. Has he gone deaf? Does it matter?

Tsuna looks at his father, still empty but more awake, and for the first time takes in the presence of the Varia at his right. Something in Tsuna's expression must not be as calm as he feels because Tsuna's sudden focus sees his father pale and fall silent. Turning, Tsuna meets the red eyes of Xanxus and for the first time, there is nothing there. No fear, no awkwardness, not even resolve. Something, vitality, has gone from the Vongola Decimo and when he forces himself to speak it is unmistakable.

He is going through the motions of humanity but he is aware of too much and too little. In a look, he understands that the Varia are here to offer their services, to take the only pure resolve he has left to exercise, and as all but Xanxus falter under his gaze, he digs into his intuition for the words required to remove all of these obstacles in his path. The little voice of Vongola intuition tries to scream something at him, as it has been for the last hour, yet Tsuna hears nothing but what he needs to move beyond this moment. He can read surprise on the faces of his audience when his voice is crisp and perfectly steady.

"These people thought that destroying my family would leave me weakened. I am going, alone, to ensure that the rest of the world learns from their example: my family does not need to defend me from outsiders, my family _exists_  to protect outsiders from _me_. Please do not get in my way again."

* * *

Twelve hours later, the Vongola Tenth Generation is gathered around a laptop while Dino Cavallone and the Arcobaleno watch the news reports come in on two wall-mounted televisions in the same private meeting room. Through the phone set out on speaker, Squalo's hissed curses are the only expected reaction, still unexpected for being so much less disturbing than the silence of the rest of the Varia.

Five hundred square miles, three different plots of private land - the Italian countryside is in flames. Through drones and hacked security footage, the Decimo's most dear had watched as their boss walked alone into one mansion after another and over three hundred people burned alive in an hour.

Reborn watched without expression, his thoughts quiet and resigned. _Fools. All of them_.

They have been so deluded by all the Primo comparisons, these blue blooded mafia men, that they have ignored what sets the Decimo apart. Tsuna had never cared about the mafia one way or the other, he had not been raised in it or even around it. The only connection he had to the mafia was his famiglia, and now the mafia had seemingly taken that connection from him, destroying its own defence. Tsuna could no longer ignore the mafia itself except for his famiglia - he thought his famiglia gone and this had finally forced him into forming an opinion, one he would act on. Clearly. _Fools._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: [Daybreaks are beautiful](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11646683/1/Daybreaks-are-beautiful).
> 
> P.S. This may get a follow-up chapter, but I'm marking it complete for now.


End file.
